shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Kia
Paul Kia (ポール·起亜 Pōru Kia) is a humen and member of the Ika Bounty Hunters. He has consumed the Matter Matter Fruit, granting him the power to freely alter and control nearby matter and its properties at will. Despite his amazing potential, Kia is well noted for his laziness and lack of drive; and yet despite that, he also has an amazing amount of intelligence to rely on, which makes him a reliable asset once he's been motivated into action. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit 'Mondai Mondai no Mi Summary: Allows Kia to freely control the matter around him and alter its properties at will. However, he is unable to manipulate organic forms of matter and atomic structures, and the power consumes his stamina during usage. Type: Paramecia. Usage: Kia mostly uses his Devil Fruit powers to aid him and his allies in battle, but has also just as quickly used them to support himself outside of a fight; chiefly to keep himself from working and to help him keep up his lazy behavior. He has also at times used his powers to support those in need of help (when properly motivated that is.) Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Ika Tako Anne Mira Tora Family Friends The Jolly Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Paul Kia's full name is a play on the name of the pokemon, Palkia; a legendary pokemon of the Sinnoh region which holds the power to control spacial dimensions. This choice was made due to Kia's Devil Fruit powers, which give him some form of control and influence over the space around him. *Like Bellona, Kia is an old idea Wyvern 0m3g4 conceived three years prior to finally adding Kia to One Dream. The original idea for Kia was to make him one of two new members of The Jolly Pirates (alongside Bellona,) who could control space via a spacial oriented Devil Fruit power. However, when Wyvern recognized someone had already created such a Devil Fruit, he opted to try for another method of spacial control; this time involving matter manipulation. This would prove to be beneficial to Wyvern and his story, as it would keep Kia from becoming too powerful early on. Even so, Wyvern had hoped that by making Kia lazy as a definitive character quirk, that would hamper how much power Kia has over his own Devil Fruit. When The Jolly Pirates started to become too big for Wyvern to manage alone (at the time, including Bellona and Kia, it consisted of 17 crew members,) he felt forced to remove a good amount of characters from the crew, which caused it to shrink down to its now current size of 11 members. Likewise, Wyvern was suggested to exclude Bellona and Kia, as he was told the Jollys had too many members for him to manage as is, and any more would cause too much work for him. With that in mind, Wyvern discarded Bellona and Kia for roughly three years straight and continued to focus on One Dream as a story. It wasn't until the addition of Bellona and her inclusion in The Valkyrie Pirates that Wyvern began to consider bringing back Kia as well, in order to complete the original set of characters Wyvern had mapped out from the start. In the process, knowing both the Jollys and Valkyries were full, and that the Ika Bounty Hunters had fewer members than the previous two crews, Wyvern decided to incorporate Kia into the gang of bounty hunters. External Links Palkia - Bulbapedia article about Palkia, the pokemon that inspired Kia's name and abilities Bounty Hunter - Section of a One Piece Wiki article that describes bounty hunters, which is Kia's current occupation West Blue - One Piece Wiki article about the West Blue, which is Kia's home sea of origin Site Navigation Category:Humen Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Ika Bounty Hunters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Protagonists Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4